Spell: Saving the World
by Unleashed111
Summary: Clint has a learning disability. How can learning possibly be connected it saving the world? Loki knows how!


**I got this idea from NezumiPi it's called a You can't spell sniper without spin. I can't put links so go to my profile and look under favorites. Please do it's very good. I have also edited this copy which means it's better. Just review if you see anything else wrong.**

Clint was in the middle of the street firing arrows every which way. Thor was next to him and all the others had be captured by Loki at Stark Tower. They needed a plan to free everyone and save the earth from Loki's grasp. The strange aliens were everywhere riding on alien things. Flying in the sky or marching on he ground, wonder if they could swim too. Shooting his arrows with precise accuracy he nailed on in the eye. Thor beside him was whirling his hammer.

"Thor! We need to get up to Stark Tower and free everyone." Clint shouted over the blasts.

"I agree!" Thor said.

Grabbing Clint he whirled his hammer and up they went. The were almost the top when Clint noticed that some aliens had decided to climb the tower. Thor seemed to notice them too, but he was torn he needed to fight his brother before anymore aliens came in, then again he needed to stop them. Clint saw that look in Thor's eyes of wanting one thing but needing the other.

"Let me take care of them! You go fight Loki!" Clint said to Thor.

Thor broke down the glass and dropped Clint off.

"Good luck, clear they way for us!" Thor was off again.

Grabbing arrow after arrow he rid them all in 40 seconds flat. He started to run up the stairs, when several more aliens came down. He grabbed his bow tight and locked his aim, carefully shooting he hit a bull eyes each time. He ran up several more steps only to find three more aliens waiting, these one were smarter and fired as soon as they saw him. He dove for cover under the stairs they were on, so he was underneath them. Gripping his arrow and bow he quickly fired off an arrow. It hit one but there where still two more and only one arrow left. He jumped out and shot it hard, it ripped through one and through the other, killing them both. He made it to the top level, wishing the power wasn't out. Climbing stairs is harder than he thought. When he got up it wasn't a promising sight. All his team mates were bound by a glowing blue mist, even Thor was caught. Reaching back to grab another arrow only to realize he had no more, Clint knew he was in big trouble now.

"So you're free from my trance?" Loki and Clint started to circle around on another.

"Thanks to a hard hit on the head." Clint shot back.

Loki grabbed something on the counter, it looked like papers. Clint had a feeling of dread, he was never good at school and papers reminded him of that. Taking the entry test was hard enough. Loki looked though them carefully.

"So these are you entry papers," Loki held up the papers. "You didn't seem to do very well did you?"

"Haha who cares! I'm here now and I will take you down!' Clint tried to change the subject, but Loki continued.

"It looks like a 5-year-old did this!" Loki taunted. "Look at it! You can't even spell right! Some are even blank!"

This got Clint mad, so what if he can't spell or answer some words and questions?

"Who cares! You just mad because I'm better than you!" Clint knew this was a stupid taunt.

"You really think a childish taunt like that will make me mad?" Loki snorted.

Tony started to think, Clint couldn't spell or answer questions right? What did that mean? Tony thought for a moment, language disorders what one did Clint have? He gave Clint a look, but he looked away. Clint knew this was most likely the best time to tell his such well kept secret.

"Haha! I can't believe they let someone like you in!" Loki laughed. "There is something wrong with you! Really!"

"Yes, okay! I have dyslexia!" Clint admitted.

Loki looked at him with a confused look. Clint realized they didn't have dyslexia from where ever Loki was from.

"Dyslexia is when some people have trouble reading, writing, spelling, and even speaking sometimes. It's a language processing disorder." Clint explained.

Loki though about this, a disorder. That's news to him, mortals are not perfect like gods. Some mortals have glasses, wheelchairs, and medicine that saves lives. On Asgard none of that is needed, they have everything perfect. Some humans must have other mental disorders that he could not see. Loki is the god of mischief and it's time for him to cause some.

"I give you a challenge, you must read the first paragraph of this book out loud, if you get it right you're friends will got free unharmed. However if you do not I will control your friends." Loki said evenly.

"What! I can't do that! Dyslexia can be treated, but I never had that chance to get better! I lived in a stinking circus for most of my childhood! I've lived with it all my life…" Clint trailed off.

"Then I shall control them?" Loki pointed his staff at Tony.

"NO!" Clint shouted. "No, wait. Give me the book I'll read it, okay? But first you have to promise swear on the Tesseract got it?"

Loki snorted he was sure there was no way he could lose, if he did he would just control them anyways it's not a big deal for him.

Holding his hand over his staff he said, "I promise to let your friends go if you read correctly."

Loki held out a big fat looking book towards Clint. Clint grabbed the book from Loki's out stretched hand. Flipping open to the first page the words were neatly lined up, waiting to be read. To Clint everything was totally messed up! It was alphabet soup in his head. But he had to do this for his team mates and Phil, he never told Phil of his dyslexia but he was sure he would be proud if he over came this challenge for his team and all of SHELID. He squinted at the first word.

"Harry… Potter?" Clint read carefully.

"Ohh! I love Harry Potter!" Captain America squeaked. "It's one of the first books I've read since I woke up!"

Clint looked at him and continued, " A high-high-ly un-unusual boy in me-ma-many ways. For one thu-thi-thing, he hot-hated-hated the sru-summer ho-hel-holidays more than any ooo-ooth-other time of year. Fu-for ant-another, he really wa-wanted to do his hum-hem-homework but was fur-forced to do it in serc-sec-secret, in the dead of night. And he also hop-hip-happened to be a wriz-wizard."

Clint closed the book and threw it back at Loki.

"Done! Beat that!" Clint was proud of himself, that was a very hard book for him.

"No way!" Loki was shocked he though he was going to defiantly win. There was no way he could say all that.

The blue mist disappeared, unlike Loki it was true to it's word and let them go. Loki was furious he quickly tried to capture all of them again but he couldn't it wasn't possible! He was beaten to a pulp by Hulk smash. Clint grabbed Loki's staff and ran out to the portal. Shoving the staff inside the force field he closed down the portal. All the aliens were stopped in their tracks. The Earth was saved and the Avengers were heroes. SHEILD came late and had to do the clean-up duty. Life soon after went back to normal. Clint admitted to SHILED that he had dyslexia. He was trying to make up for it but he found it too hard. Thanks to Tony however he came up with a genius plan to help Clint with his dyslexia. Tony had made virtual targets with letters, the computer would say a word and Clint would have to shoot the targets in the right order and spell the word correctly.

"T-W-E-L-V-E!" Clint said out loud while shooting.

"So you never told anyone until just a few weeks ago you had dyslexia?" Fury snuck up behind Clint.

Clint didn't flinch, but he can close to. He lower his bow and arrow, then shut down the system. He looked over a Fury and nodded.

"Yeah, not even Phil knew I had it…" Clint looked away.

He missed Phil deeply, he was a good friend and colleague.

"Come on, we need you back at the bridge." Fury said softly.

Together they walked to the bridge in silence. Who says spelling doesn't count when you're saving the world?


End file.
